United States Marine Corps Detachment Fort Leonard Wood - 13 to 22 PP
'Mission And Goals' 'MISSION' Enhance operating force readiness by providing skilled Marines in CBRN Defense disciplines, while developing, sustaining, and synchronizing the doctrine, training and education continuum. 'GOALS' *Develop superior instructors who lead, mentor, and teach. *Produce state of the art instruction across career progression. (Includes training areas, facilities, and equipment “premiere CBRN Defense Training Site.”) *Optimize Inter Service training and education opportunities. *Recognized as the Marine Corps’ advocate and duty expert for doctrine, training and education for CBRN Defense. 'CBRN Specialist Basic Course CBRN Defense ''(5711) (A16T3B4) - 22 PP CBRN defense specialists' primary responsibility is to ensure their unit is trained and ready to survive and operate in a CBRN environment. CBRN defense specialist assists, conduct, and supervise training in CBRN defense monitor, survey and reconnaissance, chemical detection and identification, biological agent collection and sampling, decontamination of personnel, equipment and casualties, and in individual protective measures and first aid for unit personnel. CBRN defense specialties also operate within the unit's combat operations center assisting CBRN defense officers in providing commanders in recommended courses of action to meet operational objectives and facilitate mission accomplishment as they relate to CBRN defense. CBRN defense specialists provide tactical information to the commander relative to radiation exposure status, location of contaminated areas on the battlefield, and readiness status of their unit's CBRN defense equipment. Additionally, CBRN defense specialists are responsible for the employment, maintenance, and serviceability, of CBRN defense equipment and supplies. '''Prerequisites #Must be a U.S. Citizen. #Must possess a GT score of 110 or higher. #Security requirement: Secret security clearance eligibility. #Must not be color blind. #Must not have any respiratory problem that prohibits a masked individual from accomplishing their assigned tasks. #Must not have any known hypersensitivity to the wearing of protective clothing or immunizations. #Must be 18 years of age or older. 'Requirements:' *Complete the Basic CBRN Defense Enlisted Course at the U.S. Marine Corps CBRN School, Ft. Leonard Wood, MO 'Schedule' *'Basic Skills' - 4 weeks **'+04 Enhanced Trait:' Expertise Identification **'+04 Enhanced Trait:' Tehcnology Identification Tools **'+04 Enahcned Trait:' Investigation CRBN CBRN Only *'Hazard Prediction' - 5 weeks **'+05 Ehanced Trait:' Expetise Defense Planning *'Contamination Avoidance' - 02 weeks **'+02 Enhanced Trait:' Expertise Contamination Avoidance *'Decontamination' - 02 Weeks **'+02 Enhanced Trait:' Expertise Decontamination **'+02 Enhanced Trait:' Expertise Decontamination Tools *'Benefit:' Secret Security Clearance 'CBRN Basic Warrant Officer Course CBRN Defense Officer Course ''(5702) - 13 PP CBRN defense officers function as supervisors, coordinators, and technical advisors, and special staff officers to the commanding officer for operational and technical functions associated with CBRN defense related issues within the command. CBRNDOs provide technical expertise pertaining to the management, procurement, and distribution of CBRN equipment. They plan, coordinate, and supervise CBRN related training, and prepare plans, annexes, orders, and standard operating procedures relative to CBRN. CBRN defense officers also advise commanders on the vulnerability of their own forces, and work with intelligence communities in collecting, evaluating, and dissemination of information concerning enemy CBRN capabilities, as well as other information relating to CBRN threats and hazards supporting C-WMD objectives. Marines entering this OccFld will initially receive a basic MOS 5701, Basic CBRN Defense Officer. '''Prerequisites: #Must be a U.S. citizen. #Applicants to be considered for selection as a Warrant Officer in MOS 5702 must be the rank of sergeant or above and have previously held MOS 5711 or have served a minimum of 2 years in a 5711 billet of which 12 consecutive months of observed fitness reports is documented. #SCI security clearance eligibility. Application for SSBI must be submitted prior to attendance of the USMC CBRN School, Ft Leonard Wood, MO. #Must not be color blind. #Must not have any respiratory problems that would prohibit accomplishing their assigned tasks while masked. 'Requirements:' *Complete the CBRN Basic Warrant Officer Course, at U.S. Marine Corps CBRN School, Fort Leonard Wood, MO. 'Schedule' *'Basic Skills' - 4 weeks **'+01 Enhanced Trait:' Expertise Identification **'+01 Enhanced Trait:' Tehcnology Identification Tools **'+02 Enahcned Trait:' Investigation CRBN CBRN Only *'CBRN Planning' - 3 weeks **'+03 Ehanced Trait:' Expetise Defense Planning *'Control Center Operations' - 1 week **'+02 Ehanced Trait:' Expetise Control Center Operations *'CBRN Operations' - 3 weeks **'+03 Ehanced Trait:' Expetise Operations *'CBRN Administration' - 1 week **'+01 Ehanced Trait:' Expetise Operations *'Benefit:' Secret Security Clearance